oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulls Zy
Bulls Zy is an agent of CP-0. She is normally partnered with Lester. Appearance Zy has wavy, neck-length green hair, which are slightly dark than her naturally lime green eyes. Her eyes often appear red for intimidation purposes when she enters a Blood Rage. As with all Gerongians, she possesses sharpened teeth, although they are less prominent than a male’s preventing her from needing to cover her teeth when traveling the world. She dresses in the standard white suit of most CP-0 agents, although she wears a plaid dress shirt under hers on top of a black choker. Her shirt and coat are open, revealing her bust. As little adornments, she has a silver stud on the end of her left eyebrow and wears flower-shaped earrings. Personality Zy appears to be more impatient and belligerent than most Gerongians, although she tries to hide her emotions during negotiations. She generally displays excellent control over her emotions. While talking to potential partners or her superiors, she puts on a sweet facade and displays a massive grin. However, she can be easily set off. While she can be easily angered, her emotional control allows her to maintain the power of her Blood Rage with no negative repercussions, even maintaining her red eyes during her negotiations with Candy Cane. Relationships Lester Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities As a Gerongian, Zy was born at least two times stronger than a normal human, but given her time training, and her status as a CP-0 agent, she is likely much more physically powerful. Zy is capable of freely entering a Blood Rage, a state that Gerongians undergo which increases their physical abilities and the strength of their Haki. It is unknown how she manages to do this, although she seems to be able to control her anger when in the form, preventing her from going berserk. Marksmanship Rokushiki Power of the Dragon's Spirit As a Gerongian, Zy possesses a much higher body temperature than any ordinary race. The Power of the Dragon's Spirit is a martial art developed by Gerongians that utilizes this high body temperature to generate heat for offensive purposes. This allows Zy to enhance her attacks with immense heat, project flames from her person, or transfer heat into other objects to melt, ignite, or simply heat them up. This ability makes Zy essentially immune to heat, although she is incapable of breathing in the smoke generated from her attacks. This martial art also decreases the user's body temperature the more it is actively used, eventually being incapable of using it at all when her body temperature reaches that of a normal human. She can regain her power by absorbing heat from external sources or simply not using any of her techniques. Haki As a Gerongian, an individual that senses Zy will generally feel rather calm and soothing, often causes opponents to think she's weaker than she actually is. This also assists in stealth, allowing her to sneak up on even other Kenbunshoku Haki users. Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Weapons History An Indecent Proposal Lester makes his debut, alongside Zy, at Candy Land. On behalf of the World Government, the duo arrived to negotiate with Candy Cane for the release of the kidnapped children of several nobles. After verifying the state of the children, Zy revealed that the government was aware of Cane's activities on the island and wanted to negotiate a deal to flood the territory of the Yonko, Daikaku with RUSH, while leaving the World Government's territory unaffected. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Gerongians Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:World Government Category:CP-0